legoland7fandomcom-20200214-history
Root Genetics (LL)
"Root Genetics" is the fifith episode of Legoland Season 1. It is the standard episode length of 40 minutes. This page contains spoilers. Brief Synopsis An experiment concerning DNA goes wrong and a scientist suffers a deadly fate. Billy and Susanna develop a new chemical and James attempts to launch a satellite. Plot A happy day at Legoland... Dave is walking towards the main command room and passes several guards. He speaks to one of them. He says that there are 30 of us now, protecting Legoland from any threat it faces. Dave tells him to keep up the good work before entering the main command room. Only the Command Crew are present. Dave asks where everybody is, having another Hover Board race? They tell him they are all at the opening ceremony for the new Genetics lab. Dave says he totally forgot and runs down there. Standing on a small podium is a scientist called Noah. He is giving a speech on how proud he is to declare the new lab finished. He then hands the microphone to Jack. He says without further ado, I declare the new Genetics lab open!. The crowd of other Legoland employees cheers. The G-man is seen standing to the edge of the crowd watching. The intro sequence and titles then appear. Noah and Luther enter the lab and start using it. Luther says "Quite a nice new lab you have here hey?" Noah agrees and says hes already got lots of projects he wishes to conduct here in the lab. James is seen flying really fast through the canyons and mountains of Celios in the grand range in his ship the M1. He returns to Legoland and and lands at the main space port. Mitch comes out of his work area and greets James. He asks him how fast. James replies with 6:47. The whole canyon is nearly 7 minutes, thats quite impressive he says. James goes to the engineering bay and starts improvements to his ship. In the genetics lab Noah is examining some DNA under an Electron Microscope. Luther enters with a test tube. He says that this is a blood sample from one of the dead Crystallines. They examine it. It appears to definitely be made from two separate things. Some kind of alien being and crystals. Noah suggests that there may be a way to separate the two, that way they could then create the an embryo and grow that alien. Luther like the idea and takes the DNA to a machine that would separate the two. In the chemical lab Billy Han and Susanne Gates are busy at work with the chemical machine. They are controlling the big grey chamber in the centre of the lab and attempting to create some chemicals for the crystal lab. Susanne Gates says that something is wrong with the substance injectors, the chemicals are not entering the chamber. Billy Han offers to take a look. He opens up a panel on the side of the machine and says here's the problem, theres something stuck in there. Susanne says why the hell did some idiot decide to do that. She looks inside and sees a present. She pulls it out and Billy says happy birthday. Susanne says thank you and says why don't we go to the bar to celebrate as its our lunch break. They do so. Luther in the genetics lab cannot seem to separate the two form of DNA. They seem to be completely bonded together. Noah asks if he had tried using the Hyper Amino Centrifuge. He says that it was the second thing he used when the standard Centrifuge did not work. Noah said that there may be a chemical that could do the job. He said he will take them sample down to the chemical labs and see what they can do. He gets to the lab and finds that the two employees are not there. He leaves the DNA in a Status Tube with a note on there main desk before leaving the lab. Jack flies his ship the Hovercraft really and low over Legoland causing the chemical lab to shake. The Status Tube falls over and cracks spilling its contents around the machinery. Jack then lands ruggedly at the main space port. Jack shouts James and tells him that his ship is malfunctioning again and not maintain a high altitude. James comes over from under his ship the M1. He says he will take a look and processed to remove panels from under his ship. He says its not the Hover Converters, the manifold couplings seem find so it must be the primary Propulsion system. Jack then says, well your the grease money i'm just the decision maker. James then shouts "Holy Crap". Jack alarmingly rushes to him and says what. James says, "This things powered by a Plasma Drive?" Jack says yes, whats wrong with that. James said "Nothing, Plasma Drives are perfect for ground transportation, but if it goes more than a cm of the ground its TERRIBLE" He goes on to say how bad that type of propulsion is really bad in space craft and how much he despises it. He says no wonder your having problems. Jack then says that its fine for him, it gets him from A to B in style. James says "Don't worry jack, i'll get this disgrace to humanity out of your ship and fix you up with a proper Diametric Drive, then you will never have any problems. Jack says awesome and also mentions that the mini Mining Colony Legoland uses to get raw materials has said that it has hit a large deposit of Tritanium and they can go ahead with the project. James says awesome and then explains that he will delay the work on Jacks Hovercraft so he can make Legolands first satellite. Billy Han and Susanne Gates come back from there celebration in the bar in the living area. They enter the chemical lab laughing and they suddenly stop when they see Luther standing there not looking too happy. He says that he has been waiting there for over 20 minutes for them to do some work for him. He also complains that the Status Tube is on the floor smashed. Billy and Susanne apologies but say it was not them as they were in the bar the whole time. Luther then says that he has taken his time to prepare another tube. He asks them to make a chemical that will split the two types of DNA found in the tube. They take it and Luther storms out. The two scientists get to work Luther enters the genetics lab and sees Dr. Pittman on the computer. Luther says he has not seen him all week. The doctor says that he has been very busy with work and research. Luther acknowledges and carries on with his work. He then asks if he has seen Noah. The doctor just ignores him before saying that he thinks that both of them have had bad days today. In the engineering bay James and a group of engineers and scientists are making a satellite. James organizing and planning the whole thing. He shouts that everybody needs to hurry up as they wish to launch the satellite next week. Dave comes in and gives james a PDA with some data on. He thanks him and tells him its perfect. James then sits down at a work bench and starts constructing some circuits from electronics scrambled all over the table. In the chemical lab Billy and Susanne are attempting to make the chemical desired by Luther. Billy tells Susanne to increase the flow of potasium trioxide and regukate the discharge rate. Susanne make the changes ans then tells him he need to control the voltage spicks to prevent the biocells from denaturing. Billy says "Computer, what percentae of the DNA has split?" It replies with 0%. He asks the Computer to add some Stronium Hydrperoxide to the mix. He askes again to the Computer if there is any percentage change. There isnt any. Billy says dam it and smacks his hand against the lab desk, simultaneously cutting it on the broken metal and glass of the Status Tube. Susanne then suggests to lower the voltage but increase the tempreture by 5 degrres kelvin. The Computer does so. She then asks the Computer what the percentage of the DNA has split. It replies with 3%. They both cheer and hug in celebration. Billy then says he will prepare a Chemical Cylinder of it and take it to Luther. Noah and Luther are in the chemical lab doing more research. Billy enters with the Chemical Cylinder of the chemical the needed. Noah jumps with excitment. He grabs it off him and uses it in his experiment. He shouts it works!. Billy laughs and walks out. Luther shouts thank you. Noah states that he has the pure alien DNA in a tube ready for experimenting. He then injects a small type of Celios fauna with the new sample of DNA. He then says in a few hours we will see what happens. The sun sets on the Celios horizon. Billy and Susanne finnish up in the chemical lab by turing all of the machines off. Susanna then asks Billy to atend her birthday meal. They both do so. Under the metal grate of the floor the DNA that was in the otriginal Status Tube had leaked into the machine and began to mix with other liquids and chemicals. In the new genetics lab the lights are dimmed, Noah is the only one there. The fauna he injected has changed as a result of the DNA. It had got bigger by 10%, got 250% stronger and became much faster and agile. Noah being a little crazy he is decided to get a much large for of fauna and inject it with the DNA. He would use the Chemical Chamber to do it properly. On the other side of the room laied a shower like room in the wall with a transparent full size window. At the top was a Chemical Dispencer. Noah put the DNA in the machine ready to activate as soon as the fauna was in. He set the device to register when a living fauna was in the chamber to lock the door and activate the Chemical Dispencer. He then when out and lawed a wolf sized beas into the lab. He hid behind some boxes and left the best to walk into the testing chamber. He saw it go it however the door did not shut or lock. He went inside the chamber and the best was not there. He then looked up and saw it hanging from the roof of the shower. The door then shut behind him. He shouted help but it was no used, the pure alien DNA already filled the room. Dave come into the engineering bay and saw James still working on the satellite. He asked why he was doing it so late. James replied by saying "Science and Enginnerring is my life, I love and enjoy it. Ever since I was a child and made my first Micropetrol Engine I have loved it." Dave said "I know, you save us all with your inventions, with out you none of us would have electricity, might fine invention that Dark Matter Reactor is." James told him not to forget the Electromagnetic Rotor. Dave then asked him if he will ever invent the non-wire teleporter?" James replies by saying that one day he would do it, right here in Legoland. Dave says that its getting late and that he will be returning to his cabin. James says good night. In the morning, Luther enters the genetics lab. He sees the Chemical Chamber glass smashed on the floor and blood spilled everywhere. He quickly gets his Communicator out and contacts Jack. He says "Jack, get down to the genetics lab now, bring Mitch and a security team well armed!" Jack acknowledges. They all arrive. Luther explains that he did not see Noah leave the lab last night. The Chemical Dispenser was loaded with the alien DNA they isolated from a Crystalline. He goes on to say that sensor logs show that there were 2 life forms in the chamber when it was activated, one of the blood samples from the floor shows a simple Celios fauna but another shows traces of Noah. Jack orders Mitch to send out all of his security team to search for these creatures. Permission is allowed to kill the fauna but not Noah, we might be able to reverse the process. Jack then pulls out his Laser Shotgun and says "Lets roll out" Jack informs James and he gets in his ship the M1 and helps with the search. After a lengthy search they are unable to find him. James comes up with another idea and uses his Communicator to contact John at the main command room. He tells him to recalibrate the Main Transmitter Dish to scan for alien life inside Legoland, James then heads there. John does so. James land and enters the main command room and waits for the results. Jack and Mitch are following a strange sensor reading on Jacks Scanner. They enter the Cold Storage room where all of the food is kept. In the corner indulging on some meat is a coyote like green alien wolf. It turns around and tries to take hit at Jack but Mitch blasts his 12 Gauge Shotgun and it flies back into the wall. Jack then discharged his weapon straight into the beast killing it. Jack thanks Mitch for saving him. The main command room receives a communication from Jack using his Communicator. He says he has found and killed the beast but has not found Noah. James says don't worry, John thinks we have found him using the Main Transmitter Dish. Jack acknowledge and end the communication. James then asks John to follow him and for him to arm himself with a Laser Rifle. They both then get into a truck and head out of Legoland. On there way the see the dead body of a professor. In the chemical lab Billy is protecting the lab and Susanna with his Laser Pistol. Susanna says that she is picking up a strange chemical on her Scanner. She goes down the maintenance access ladder and Billy sout wait for me then he goes down there. They find that something has leaked its way into the pipe and mixed with other chemicals. The Scanner is also detecting human blood, billys blood. Billy reminisces when he cut himself, that must be how it got there. Susanna attempts to extract the chemical. James and John arrive at where Dave localised the alien reading, standing on the edge of a canyon in the Grand Range was Noah. He was half alien. He shouts for them not to get any closer before saying hes going to jump. James tell he to not. Noah says hes too much pf a threat, the alien DNA had cause him to kill that professor and he need to be killed before he hurts more people. James tells him that they can fix him. James then orders him to come with him. Noah turns around and shouts NO. John was standing right infront of him and injects him with a sedative. They chuck him in the truck and drive back to Legoland. They place Noah on the table in the genetics lab tied up. He wakes up and tells Jack who is standing next to him to kill him, if he is left alive he could escape and kill more people. Jack tells him to hang on in there, he has got all of Legolands scientists focuses on helping him. In the chemical lab The G-man is seen only from the waist down. He is seen pouring the new chemical Susanna found with some of the alien DNA. It reacts then he leaves. A few second later Billy runs over to it and calls Susanna. They analyze it using a Chemical Examiner, they discover that it was a mixture of alien DNA and the new chemical. Billy said, just look at whats happening to the alien DNA. In the genetics lab Luther, Slick, Walter, James, Dave and John enter along with a few other professors and say that they have tried everything they could but nothing seemed to work. Noah looked up at Jack and said that it was time. Suddenly Billy Han and Susanne Gates burst in and announced that they had found a new chemical that will save Noah. They inject him with it and analyze him with a Medical Scanner; it starts to work. Billy Han and Susanne Gates were standing in front of everyone including the nearly fully recovered Noah and explained what happened. They said that if it was not for Luther smashing that Status Tube then none of this would of ever happened. Luther shouted, it was not me. Anyway Susanna said, the alien mixed with some chemicals in pipes under our lab. Then, Billy said, I cut myself on the broken part of the Status Tube and blood also entered the mix. Susanna continued, What we accidently created was a strange new chemical that we collected. Somehow this mixed with some alien DNA and it started to kill it. We believe that Billys blood acted as a template for all general human blood, the new chemical would protect it and destroy any alien chemica that tried to alter its DNA. Billy finally said, thus, when we injected in into Noah it killed off all of his alien DNA. Noah thanked them both, and then everyone for all there help. Jack said that it was no problem and that we would never let a member of Legoland die if we can save him. He then stated that Noah must pay for the damage he caused though. James and Jack exited the room and headed for the main space port. James said that he had finished disposing of the crappy Plasma Drive in Hovercraft and has replaced it with a brand new Diametric Drive James had made himself. Jack shouted epic before asking if maybe he could upgrade it further and give it Quantum Leap technology. James said, "Now that pushing it." Jack finally said "We never actually finished that race we had when I crashed did we. And now that I have this new engine I think I have a good chance?" James finally said "I have made a few improvements of my own to my ship the M1 , your on!" They both take off in there respective ships and fly off away from Legoland out towards the Grand Range. The episode ends there. Category:Legoland Episodes Season 1